


Of Sugar and Spice and everything Nice or Tony Stark learns the True Meaning of Christmas

by Goldfishhate



Category: Avengers, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: English is not my mothertongue, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, christmas feeling, mild swearing, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishhate/pseuds/Goldfishhate
Summary: Tony is not excited when he finds out that this year the team will only exchange presents with a limit of $10. Especially after planning to propose to Steve. But he wouldn't be Tony Stark if that would ruin his Christmas spirit.





	Of Sugar and Spice and everything Nice or Tony Stark learns the True Meaning of Christmas

Tony Stark loved Christmas.

In fact, Tony loved Christmas _so_ much that the whole tower transformed into some sort of Winter Wonderland as soon as the calendar stated it was December. The decorations he used cost more than an average American citizen earned in two years. On the first floor, he had established his annual F _ree Child Care Advent Calendar_ for little children or rather their parents. While their mother and fathers would do their Christmas shopping, the little ones would get a Christmas story and, various snacks to eat (and hot chocolate. Of course, hot chocolate. No Christmas without a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, whipped cream, sugar, and cinnamon).

There was also an annual charity ball on the 14th of December. It had gained popularity in recent years, especially for people in Europe, and last year he had even gotten an approving look from Bill Gates. Although most of the people still thought he would merely do this to relieve his conscience and save his black throbbing soul – after all he was still the former merchant of death – it didn’t matter because it was about helping other people, people in need. About peace, charity, and the Christian values his mother had taught him. Of course, he only pulled those out in December; he wasn’t really religious anymore. Too much had happened. But it didn’t matter, did it? Not when the results were that stunning: Every year they donated for something else and it seemed like people were more engaged in donating if Tony was the host of the party. The rest of December he spent on other charity events. In that month, he spent most of his time anywhere but in the lab, a sharp contrast to his normal routine of working until he would pass out eventually.

No one could blame him for his excitement. Christmas was a magical time and Christmas was also the only time of the year that had never once in his life sucked. It was the only time his father had never dared to ruin.

New Year’s Eve? _Drunk._  
Easter? _Not even attending._  
His birthday? _When was that again?_  
Thanksgiving? _Drunk and not even attending._

But _Christmas_? Christmas had been a holiday Howard had never dared to mess with. Maybe because his mother that had been very Catholic. And despite Howard being Howard he had never refused her wish for peace, at least two days a year. It was desperately needed anyway.

He was sure if Howard would’ve screwed up on Christmas too, his mother would’ve packed their suitcases and left without a further word. So Christmas had in fact always been the most beautiful time of the year. His father wasn’t drunk. His father wasn’t busy. He would decorate the Christmas tree and their entire house with his mother. He’d bake Christmas cookies and spend the entire holidays with his parents until he had to go back to boarding school.

Since a happy childhood memory in his life was rarer than Steve getting a dirty joke, he cherished it. And he tried to revive it every single time. This usually involved over the top presents, an eight-course menu and decorations worth a Lamborghini every year. Since 2013, he would celebrate Christmas Eve with the team. Everyone besides Clint of course. He preferred celebrating with his family and really, no one had objections. They would eat a nice dinner, watch a movie and afterward exchange presents. Opening them on Christmas, they had decided, was for children anyway and they would be able to handle getting them a day before.

The first year, they hadn’t really talked about presents at all. Tony had given all of them some anyway. Even Clint’s kids. Counter to his father, he loved giving presents. Receiving was alright, funny sometimes. But giving presents and _seeing_ the spark in people’s eyes when they got excited over it, this was worth _so much more_. He might have been a billionaire but he wasn’t stupid: Money didn’t buy happiness, it bought privilege. Seeing someone happy because of his privileges was something he adored. To ensure they got what they had always wanted just because he _could._

Unfortunately, Tony’s presents tended to be… over the top. Very much over the top. With an average of $110 000 the present. When it came to gifts, Tony’s brilliant genius mind just switched itself off and went into a complete shopping overkill mode without checking if the gift, the prize or the consequences were coherent. Natasha wanting a new flat wasn’t a hint that he should buy her one in Manhattan. Bucky telling stories about Coney Island and the fun times they had had there in the forties wasn’t a hint that he wanted the license to the park. To be fair, what happened with Peter last year hadn’t been entirely his fault. The kid had written **NETFLIX** on his wish list. Just **NETFLIX**. So the issue resulting from him not buying him an account but the company was also Peter’s fault. At least 23% of it.

To avoid those _Tony presents_  again, the team had agreed on a Secret Santa System. And a limit of ten. $10 for one person. Tony didn’t like it. Not in the least. And unfortunately, he had picked Steve. His boyfriend Steve. His boyfriend Steve he had wanted to propose to on Christmas, on the day of the year that made him happiest. He had wanted to buy him a ring and give it to him as a present. Now he had to improvise. But that was okay, he was Tony Stark, improv was his number one quality. He could still give the ring to Steve along with another present. One for $10. He didn’t want something boring or predictable but the money limit restricted him pretty much.

“I can basically hear your thoughts, Stark.” Bucky had entered the living room with a steaming Stark Industries cup in his hands. “Need a hint?”

Tony nodded. He was sitting on the couch, a blanket covering him to his shoulders. No lab work today. Not until he had thought of a present. Normally he wouldn’t take any advice from Barnes, but they were under a ceasefire and he knew Steve better than anyone. “Sure, if you so kindly offer. What do you think I should get him?”

“Okay, it will be shocking for you and a revelation for your stupid little presents policy but try it with a new sketchbook.” He shrugged “Steve loves to draw. I mean, I’m sure you already know that one.”

Tony shook his head. “Boring. Predictable. Not glamorous enough.”

“I guess no one told ya before so gimme the chance to do that:”, he sat next to him and put the cup of coffee un the coffee table. “Steve doesn’t need glamorous presents or somethin’. We grew up in the forties, pal, with hardly enough money to afford electricity on Christmas Eve. He won’t give a damn about presents as long as you two are together. A present is surely a nice to have but not necessary. It’s not about outgunning yourself every goddamn year. Just give him somethin’ he likes. A sketchbook, a box of crayons. Hell, a freaking pen. He’ll like everythin’ you give him because you are the one giving it to him. And it’s even better if he can draw with that stuff. Got it?”

“I am not trying to outgun myself.” He groaned, pushing the blanket aside and revealing a Christmas sweater showing a reindeer with a crown on it and the print: ‘Rudolf the red nose Reigndeer’. December was Tony’s official dork time and he didn’t take shit from anyone that tried to object to it – not that anyone would’ve done that. Some of it thought it was cute (although Tony wasn’t cute, really, he was Iron Man and the owner of Stark Industries, so everything but cute), some of it thought it was immature (but it was Christmas and they could fuck themselves) and most people acted entirely indifferent. Excitement for Christmas wasn’t that exotic after all. “How do you even know I picked Steve?”

“Peaked at your paper – what? Not everyone is as decent as Stevie.” He put his feet nonchalantly on the table and crossed his arms. Tony wondered if he knew how expensive that table had been. And shortly after that, why he even cared about that.

Tony sighed. “Who did you pick, Schwarzenegger?”

“Banner. And before you ask: Yes, I already got a present, so it seems I got plenty of time to help you.”

“What did you get him?”, he asked, thinking about getting another coffee too. He was tired, had been wide-awake last night because he hadn’t been able to figure out a good present for his boyfriend. “A Bucky and Bruce friendship bracelet?”

“Wanted to give him an extra helping of self-confidence, but I guess you took it all with you that year.” He shot back. “The real question is what will you get Steve?”

It was strange that Barnes was helping him. After all, they had history together. And not the good kind of history. But he took the ceasefire seriously and as it seemed, Barnes did too. He was right. Steve had grown up during World War II, he surely wasn’t disappointed if Tony gave him something unfitting as long as they were together. But since he had given him all sort of crazy over the top presents the last years his expectations might have changed.

Tony shrugged. “I’ll find something for ten dollars eventually.”

“Do you?” he raised his eyebrows and looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite name. “Just a little hint: A nice sketchbook is 5.99$ these days.”

“Thanks, Barnes, I think I know how much what costs nowadays. Better than you, at least.” He got off the couch and sighed, planning to go to a Christmas market in Brooklyn. Maybe he’d find something, maybe he wouldn’t.

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

Everything had gone well to this point.

After the starter (Salmon and Spinach Terrine with Cucumber-Dill Sauce) and a brilliant main course (Roast Turkey with Bourbon Gravy, Corn Bread Succotash Stuffing, Maple-Glazed yams with Pecan Topping, Brussels Sprouts with Bacon and Cranberry-Kumquat Chutney) they needed a break. Even Thor was rather full.

Now was the time for the distribution of parents. Since they were at Tony’s like every year, they would unwrap the gifts in a specific order. Their age. Their birth year, to be exact. Steve, Barnes and Thor made it difficult otherwise. First one would be Natasha. 1984.

Himself. 1970.  
Then Bruce. 1969.  
Steve. 1918.  
Barnes. 1917.  
Thor. Something BC, nobody really dared to ask.

Tony hadn’t been excited until now. The whole Secret Santa thing hadn’t been to his liking, especially with that ridiculous limit. Only being able to give a present to a single person without the ability to blast that person away with his generosity. With his ability to find the perfect present for everyone. Nevertheless, he was exhilarated when all of them picked their present and sat around the Christmas tree.

“Seems like I get to start.” She smiled and examined the box. It was red wrapping paper with green ribbons. And it was huge. Surely the size of a new TV. Tony tensed up, childishly hoping it wasn’t something too original. After all, he still wanted to win his unofficial ‘best present’ contest.

“Thank you, Steve.” Natasha nodded and glanced at the present.

“What?”

“That one’s from you.” She looked at him and shook it. No sound. Curious.

“Uhm… how did you know?” Steve seemed to be genuinely surprised. He had leaned back on the chair and was eying the present as if he was expecting he had written his name on it by accident.

“Those are traditional colours for Christmas presents and you made a great effort in wrapping them up. Even the ends of the paper are symmetrical.”

Steve shrugged. “I liked the colours and I enjoy a proper design.”

“Always the artist.” Tony wrapped an arm around his waist. “What did you get her? Another set of hair colour?”

“Shut up, Tony.” She grinned and slowly unwrapped the gift. “If you did that I hope it’s black though. Wanted to try that one out for ages.”

“Black like your soul?” Tony asked, looking at his own present curiously. It was small but that didn’t have to mean anything.

“Bold of you to assume I have a soul, Stark.” She slowly opened the ribbons and unwrapped it, careful not to rip it apart.

Tony had never understood that. Ripping that paper into a million pieces was part of the fun. After all, they would put the paper with the ribbons in their trash back anyway. He would never understand why some people didn’t want to rip it apart: Hadn’t that been the best part as a child? The excitement what the present was? The sound of the ripping paper? The flash of the camera capturing the very moment you realized what you had got?

When Natasha had gotten rid of the paper, she held a red box in her hands. It was ornamented with little Santa Clauses and the top had a ‘Merry Christmas’ print. She brushed over the calligraphy and opened it. She chuckled lightly and showed the other a pack of Marshmallows.

It was no secret that Natasha loved them. She would occasionally steal some that didn’t even belong to her at the compound. It wasn’t only marshmallows, but they were the main problem. She had a sweet tooth. In the end, they had agreed on a safe to lock the Marshmallows safely away from her. A childish thing to do, but everyone thought it was funny.

“You realize this will barely last a week?” She thanked Steve again and put it next to her chair.

“It’s the thought that counts.” He smiled.

It was almost unbelievable that Natasha actually ‘liked’ the present. Not that it wasn’t nice – and with a Budget of $10 probably even great – but it just was so… common. Marshmallows. Who the hell was happy because of Marshmallows?

“Your turn, Tony.” Bruce said and pointed at the little box he held in his hand. Tony was getting nervous. Had Steve picked him? Had they picked each other? Would he propose now as well? He thought about the possibility and asked himself if this would be rather funny or sad. He had wanted to be the one to propose to Steve, not vice versa. The little box was held in an elegant black, a red ribbon around it.

“Looks like someone’s gonna propose.” Natasha giggled, giving Tony a smug grin.

Steve blushed. “It’s… uhm… not from me.”

“Stevie!” Bucky cursed. “Now he knows it isn’t you! He hasn’t guessed yet!”

Steve rolled his eyes. As little as they liked each other, both of them shared their insane liking of Christmas. While Tony was doing it the extrovert way, telling everyone how awesome Christmas and spending more money in December than in the other eleven months, Bucky was just generally happier, calmer. He was smiling more and that alone made December the best month of the year for Steve.

“I’m guessing now, then… Is it you?”, he looked at Bucky inquiring. Maybe he had lied to him about having picked Bruce. After all, him not wanting to tell who he had picked would’ve been just as telling as saying it right away.

“What am I supposed to get you, Stark? A friendship ring?” he joked. “No, it’s not me.”

Tony shrugged and looked at the little box again. He’d find out now anyway. He was almost a bit disappointed that there wasn’t any wrapping paper to destroy. On the other hand, he wasn’t ten anymore so it didn’t matter that much. Of course not. After inspecting it again, he opened the ribbons and then the box. It was, in fact, a ring.

“This is ‘my’ gift, Stark.” Thor said proudly. “It is a ring that tells you in which mood you are in. Those rings have gained popularity in Asgard. I thought it might be interesting. It is merely a little spell.”

“Wait- are presents from Asgard even allowed?” Bruce inquired. “Isn’t that a bit unfair? Thor gets to give the magic artifacts and we all just have to go with normal stuff? Was it at least ten dollars?”

“Aye, yes it was, at least according to your gold price.”

Tony wondered if Thor had bought it himself. Probably. Thor at a little market choosing such a gift was a picture that made Tony smile. He nodded and looked at the ring, putting it on. It immediately adjusted to Tony’s size and turned gold. “Gold, huh? There is a feeling called rich?”

“Gold is the colour of being content in Asgard. White is for sadness, black for anger, the colour red stands for love. Envy is green, boredom grey and silver is embarrassment.”

“You guys see embarrassment as a feeling?” he raised his eyebrows with a smile. “Okay, I gotta admit, that’s pretty cool. And it works?”

Thor nodded and crossed his arms. “What use would it have if it wouldn’t work, Man of Iron?”

“Fair point” he grinned. It was an unusual idea but Tony liked it even more because of that. A mood ring for the person in the team whose mood changed almost every hour. Not to mention how excited Thor had been when he had told him that he was the one who had bought it for him. he had had a glimmer in his eyes and an excited smile on his lips. Not bad. If he could not make the others incredibly happy with over the top presents, he could at least see the excitement of Thor.

Without any other word, Bruce put his gift on his lap. “So… if it’s an ‘It’s not easy being green’ shirt-”

“If I had picked you, you would’ve definitely gotten that.” Tony smirked.

“Tony!” Bucky and Natasha said almost simultaneously chided.

Tony rolled his eyes. “It is not from me, Bruce. Sorry if you are fainting now out of sheer disappointment. Never was I more sorry about it.”

Bruce ignored him and looked at the present. It was wrapped in a thin wrapping paper with little snowmen on it. Carefully, he unpacked it and smiled when he saw what it was. Proud, he held it in the air: a 6 x 6 Rubik’s cube. On the packaging was a little note ‘for rainy days’. “This is… well, I gotta say it’s well thought out.So… Steve and Thor already gave their presents and Tony just said it wasn’t him.. leaves Bucky and Natasha. I go for Bucky.”

“Jup, ‘t was me, pal.” he grinned. “Thought you could need a distraction every once in a while.”

“Can I borrow it too, sometimes?” Tony asked nonchalantly.

“You could just buy it, too.” Bruce shrugged, playing childishly with it. “I am not sure if I wanna share.”

“Next one’s Steve, right?”

“Right.” Steve said, looking at his present. it was the biggest of them all and wrapped in a shiny green paper with a black ribbon. “Tony. It’s the biggest present. I say it was you.”

Tony sighed. “Guilty. But just that you know it: The reason that it’s not a ‘wow’ present is that stupid limit someone decided to set.

“That stupid limit keeps you from buying us all presents we can’t keep up with. This way, it’s fair to everyone.” Bruce lectured him. Yes, yes, yes. Sure, they had discussed this so many times before and he was slowly growing tired of it.

“Well, whatever it is, I am sure you picked well.” he winked. Unlike the others he ripped the paper apart, making Tony insanely happy with it. Once he had unpacked, he looked at him with an expression that told him he hadn’t been expecting it. He had given Steve a book about New York. The changes from 1910 to 2010 in architecture, structure.

“In case you wanna draw the New York of your childhood. I found your sketchbook the other day and you didn’t seem to remember much.” Tony had thought of it as a very nice, thoughtful present at first, but now? Maybe he just should’ve stuck to Bucky’s advice, to the new sketchbook or the watercolors.

It felt like hours where Steve was staring at it as if he didn’t know himself if he liked it or not. Maybe Tony could just give him the receipt. Damnit, why was he the only one with a bad present?  
Steve pulled him into a hug. they rarely kissed in public. Steve was not comfortable with it yet. After all, he had grown up in a time where this could’ve gotten him to prison or even worse. Tony was fine with it. He was cocky, sometimes. Arrogant, self-centered and sometimes a bit too sensitive but he would’ve never overstepped someone’s boundaries. Even if they were small ones like this. “That’s even better than the one in the previous year.”

Tony blinked a few times, surprised. So he did like it. last year he had gotten him a whole atelier to draw and paint. Steve had smiled and had been genuinely surprised. But then he had told him that he actually preferred drawing outside or in the conference room between appointments. It had been a bit unfortunate, alright, but they had given the room another use and had turned it into a cinema room. Both of them enjoyed movies and while Tony was showing him several movies Steve had missed during his seventy years in the ice (a lot, really), Steve showed him his favourite movies from the forties. Or at least the ones he remembered. Obviously, they hadn’t been able to go too much. On the one hand, because they hadn’t been able to afford it too much and on the other hand because Steve had been sick most of the time.

The confession that this book, this stupid little book for $9.99 was really that important to him was ridiculous and showed Tony once again that he didn’t understand his boyfriend at all. Well, maybe a bit. Last year he had told Tony after another distribution of over the top gifts that it wasn’t exactly the prize but also the thought that counted. Tony had rolled his eyes back then. He wasn’t an idiot. of course, it had to be fitting to the person. There wasn’t much logic behind giving Bruce a spa day in Japan or in giving Bruce the invitation to a big party in Paris. But just at this very moment he understood that the prize was really not that important. What was important was that it fit the person, that the person could actually do something with it, use it.

His father had always given him over the top presents. When he had been a kid he had thought because he wanted to show his love to him this way. Now, with 49 he knew this had been a way to apologize for his absence during the rest of the year. To relieve his conscience. Anyway, he had loved to give over the top presents for others. To enable them to do things they normally wouldn’t be able to do because it was Christmas and no matter what the media and people in general said: Tony Stark had indeed a heart.

“You think?” he asked when they were sitting next to each other again.

“Definitely, that’s… that’s really good. I’ll be finally able to draw some quarter again, right, Bucky?”

“I’m sure you won’t come out of your room for a while.” Bucky smirked and looked at his own present. “Seems like I get to unpack.”

He looked at the red wrapping paper with mistletoes on it. “Seems like we picked each other, pal” he looked at Bruce.

“Why not Natasha?”

“Thor has that princess on his wrapping paper and that’s a joke only she would do.”

Indeed. Natasha had wrapped Thor’s present in Elsa wrapping paper. At first, she had wanted to go with the normal red-gold-green code but she had thought that this was a nice gag. Apart from that, she had known that Thor would be the last one to open his presents so she didn’t really spoil anything.

Bucky unwrapped the paper carefully. It was a book as well. A history book about the 20th century. “Seems like we had the same idea.”, Bruce said to Tony. Both were a bit awkward. After all, both of them had thought of this as a funny and helpful present. Originality wasn’t there anymore.

“Thanks.” Bucky flipped a few pages and looked briefly at the pictures and the chapters. “Always good to catch up on the latest affairs.”

The last one was Thor. Like Steve, he didn’t unwrap his present: He tore it to tatters. It had been a small present, very small and when he had unpacked it everyone had known why. it was a box with various pens.

“I thought you might need some practice with them. Quills are not really up to date anymore.” In fact, she had just not known what do give to Thor. After all, he was excited by everything. Giving him a few exotic pens seemed to do the trick for her. “This one” she explained “Can write in four colour. See? You just press-” She showed him the mechanism and the special abilities of the other pen. Erasable ink. Fineliner… there were several things that made Thor’s eyes glimmer. Tony didn’t really know why – they were just pens after all – but as long as Thor was happy the mission was definitely completed.

“I think we’re through then.” Bruce said and Tony’s eyes widened.

There was one last thing he had to do now. One last thing. His heart was pounding and he felt like he would suffer a heart attack any moment now. The right pocket of his jacked suddenly felt very heavy. “Actually, I might have… bent the rules a bit.”

“Tony!” Natasha was the first one to sigh. “We talked about this”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” he cut her off. “But this is a bit different. I kinda… I got another present for you, Steve”

Steve sighed. of course, he would have. Tony could never just follow rules. Of course not. But he had known that he thought resigned. He had known that from the start. The very first moment he had met him he had known that he was a troublemaker, a rebel. He had reminded him of himself in a way. Ready to punch everyone up that would dare to fight him. Unfortunately, this very part was annoying him right now. Wasn’t he able to follow a simple rule? Did he really have to be that extravagant?

“So, uhm… Actually…” he touched his right pocket and put out a box. “Actually… It’s more of a question.”

Taking another deep breath he genuflected in front of Steve and opened the tiny, black box. “Steven Grant Rogers, which is, by the way, the most ridiculous name I’ve ever heard in my life.”

Steve still didn’t see to get what Tony was trying to do here. He shook his head in disbelief.

„I.... Look, we all know I am a man of many, many words and I guess I am babbling again. The kind of babbling you hate. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. Your laugh - don't even get me started on your laugh, your smile, that tiny little grin that curls onto your lips when something genuinely excites you. The way you hum along to the songs playing in your head and whisper cute things in your sleep. And yes – you do talk in your sleep, I swear.“ He grinned. „Everything about you amazes me. And I know I get kinda cheesy around that time of the year but I... what I wanted to ask you…“ He was babbling and he knew it. Saying stupid things because right now was perfect. He was in love and it was Christmas and it was Steve that was in front of him, no one else. „Steven Grant Rogers: Do you want to marry me?” His mood ring turned red. In love. Yes, he was in love. More than Steve would ever know.

Steve stared at Tony and at his silver ring and he just couldn’t process what he was asking him. He had always known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tony. From the moment on they had had their first kiss in that silly restaurant he didn’t even remember the name of although it was probably important. Tony. Tony was asking him in front of the entire team if he wanted to marry him. “Of course, of course I want to!” he smiled. Tony wanted to put the ring on his finger but Steve was already on his knees, hugging Tony tightly. “I can’t believe you did this!”  
“Well… I would’ve given you something more spectacular, but there was a tough budget.” he jested.

After this, there was the dessert. The mood had changed into something even better. Even purer. It was perfect. The perfect moment. The perfect day. They laughed and exchanged funny stories. And on the next day, there were even more smiles when they had brunch. Steve didn’t hide the ring. He presented it. And he would continue to that until they would marry and it would be replaced by a wedding ring.

„Are you glad I broke the rules?“ he asked after they had eaten.

„Just this once. Next time you will stick to the limit.“

Tony Stark loved Christmas.

In fact, Tony loved Christmas so much that the whole tower transformed into some sort of Winter Wonderland as soon as the calendar stated it was December. So much that whenever they were celebrating Christmas Eve, whenever they were exchanging gifts with a budget of $40, he would kiss his husband in front of a mistletoe and smile. Christmas was a magical season and on this very Christmas Eve, the true magic had begun.


End file.
